


重新开始，重新再来

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [20]
Category: Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dick Grayson is Batman, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Fix-It of Sorts, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Past Character Death, Resurrected Bruce Wayne, 杰森没死过
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 杰森在屋顶上和布鲁斯以及塔利亚的冲撞之后，迪克找到了他。Dickjay Week第十天：家庭之死电影
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Kudos: 5
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	重新开始，重新再来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Start Over, Start Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522247) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 




End file.
